Fate
by The ULTIMATE catchphrase
Summary: Yay! First Crossover. Nico finds himself at Hogwarts castle while trying to visit camp.  Is this just a shadow-travel mix-up, or the work of the fates? NOT A SLASH!
1. Unexpected Visit

**Hiya guys! I know what you're thinking… "YOU SHOULD BE WRITING CHAPTER 9 OF THE SON OF NEPTUNE!" BAD, ULTIMATE, BAD! yeah…I'm sorry. But I HAD to do this! It was calling to me! CALLING I SAY! Also, if you're wondering, chapter 9 is ALMOST done. I'm having to make it ridiculously long so that I could fit in all the send-a-character winners in… and I promised my best friend (HIYA RILEY222!) she could help me write the part she came up with and she's not coming to my house till tomorrow…so yeah. **

**Anyway, I've been wanting to do one of these for a while! I love Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, and I REALLY love NICO. So, here you are****J**** I must warn you though, this is my first crossover, so I don't know if it's any good. Takes place in the 5****th**** book. Nico is 15, Percy and Annabeth are 19 (And still a happy couple, might I add!)**

**Now that this long ramble is done, here is the first chapter!**

**I HAVE EDITED!**

Unexpected Visitor

For once, the halls of Hogwarts castle were silent. The light of day was just starting to fade, and in about an hour, the students will be getting off the train and flooding the halls. Teachers bustled around, cleaning their classrooms, or discussing lesson plans for the next day. The newest teacher, Mrs. Umbridge, was busy decorating her office in frilly lace and pink…fluff.

Only one person was not preparing for the arrival of the students was one Albus Dumbledore, who was sitting quietly in his office, thinking. Just thinking.

You see, Albus Dumbledore was not happy. He was not happy he was out of Lemon Drops. He was not happy that the Ministry decided to issue Mrs. Umbridge to oversee the school. But most of all, he was not happy that none other than Harry Potter had had a hearing at the Ministry for "Improper use of Magic" (he had attended, of course)

Rather suddenly, the room began to darken, as if the lights were failing. The shadows began to thicken. Dumbledore pulled out his wand, expecting the worse: Death eaters. What he did not expect, was for an olive-skinned, dark-haired, 15-year-old boy to stumble out of the shadows, and fall to his knees at Dumbledore's very own desk.

Professor Dumbledore shot to his feet as the boy lifted his head and peered groggily around the room.

"This…this isn't camp…." The boy slurred "I….shouldn't be this tired unless…." He seemed to notice Dumbledore for the first time. The boy looked up at the old man, his eyelids drooping precariously. "Who…?" Unfortunately, the boy never finished his sentence, for his eyes closed and he fell forward, completely out cold.

"Oh dear…" Dumbledore murmured. He glided to the boy's side and felt his pulse. It was their, but the boy's skin was as cold as ice, which was strange. In all honesty, the boy seemed to be…sleeping. His expression was peaceful, and he was snoring softly.

Dumbledore stood and flicked his wand, muttering a spell. The boy lifted into the air, and his body followed Dumbledore as he glided through the door, towards Madam Pomfrey's infirmary.

He opened the large wooden doors and called, "Madam Pomfrey?"

Madam Pomfrey looked up from making one of the hospital beds.

"Ah, hello Professor Dumbledore. What brings you…" she noticed the unconscious boy floating behind him "Oh…oh dear. Whatever happened?"

Dumbledore set the boy down on a bed, before replying, "I couldn't explain if I tried. Now, if you'll kindly take care of this young man, I have some matters to attend to."

**Nico**

Nico woke up in a soft bed, his vision blurry. He was still a bit groggy, and at first, he wondered what part of camp he was in.

But then he remembered. He hadn't made it to camp at all. He had appeared in what seemed to be an old man's office. He remembered being ridiculously tired (something that only happened when he shadow-traveled long distances) and passing out (in a very manly manner, of course) if front of said old man.

Now where was he?

"Oh good, you're awake." A soft voice spoke from somewhere to his left. Nico jumped, startled.

"Holy Zeus!" he exclaimed.

Thunder boomed.

He twisted and sat up, to see an older-looking lady with grey-brown hair and brown eyes. She looked at him sternly and pushed him down gently

"Now, now, there will be none of that. Stay still and rest." Nico realized she had an English accent. A terrible thought occurred to him.

"Wha…where am I?" he asked, his voice sounding heavy and tired.

The Lady seemed a bit taken aback. "Well, you're in Hogwarts Castl—"

"No, no!" he cut he off impatiently "I mean _where _I am? What country?" he thought for a moment "Wait a second. Did you say _Hogwarts?"_

She ignored his last question. "Why, you're in England of course!" she looked at him as though he might not be quite right in the head. "Where else would you be?"

"_England!"_ he exclaimed.

"_Yes! _But, I do wonder why you didn't take the train like you're supposed to."

"Train…?"

"Yes, yes. The train." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh dear! Look at the time! It's time for the Welcome back dinner! Now, what house are you in?"

"House….?"

At that very moment, the doors swung open to reveal the old man he had seen before.

"Ah good, he's awake." The old man motioned for him to come forward. "Come now, don't want to be late for the sorting. I shall explain on the way."

Nico eased himself up and stumbled towards the old man, who waved good-bye to the lady saying, "Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

They walked for a little while, until the old man stopped and broke the silence. "What is you're name, young man?"

Nico became suspicious almost instantly. He looked the man in the eye, poised to lie, but something about the man's blue twinkling eyes pulled the truth out of him. "Nico…Nico Di Angelo." He muttered reluctantly.

The man nodded, and replied "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. I am headmaster here at this school. Now, I have a few more questions for you. First, how did make it inside the walls of this castle? For one, you are far too young to Apparate, and second, you cannot Apparate anywhere inside the castle grounds," he looked at Nico expectantly.

Nico looked up at the man defiantly, going through plausible answers through his head. It didn't help that a huge secret weighed on his answer, added to the fact that he had no idea what Dumbledore was going on about.

After a moment, Nico shrugged, fixing an indifferent expression on his face. "I dunno," he deadpanned.

The muscles in Dumbledore's jaw twitched just the slightest bit. "Well, then, if you don't know, I suppose I'll just have to keep you here and keep an eye on you, until you come to remember,"

Nico gave the old man a defiant death glare. "You can't do that," he said stubbornly.

Dumbledore's face became unnaturally calm. "Oh, but I can Mr. Di Angelo. I can indeed," he said ominously.

As much as Nico hated to admit in, he was just a tad bit intimidated by this man. He had a feeling that Dumbledore could really do terrible things to him, if he really wanted to.

Nico swallowed hard, his lips a thin line. "Fine then. I'm stuck here. Where exactly _is _here?"

"Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry,"

Nico was tempted to laugh, but Dumbledore seemed completely serious. "You've…You've got to be kidding me. That's absurd,"

_Is it really, though? _An annoying, rational little part of his brain chided. _You're a Demigod. The Greek Myths are real. Who's to say that a Wizard can't be real? _

"No, Mr. Di Angelo, I most certainly am not. I can say with full honesty -and sanity mind you- that this is a school for Wizards and Witches, the finest in the world," he stopped for a moment, thinking. "That is part of the reason you must keep here. This school is very hard to breach, and with such dark things rising, I cannot trust that this is just a simple mix-up."

Nico nodded, understanding. If this were camp, Chiron would probably do the same.

_He sort of reminds me of Chiron…_

"Well, Mr. Di Angelo, Just to clear things up a bit, _are_ you a Wizard?"

Nico shook his head. "No. I'm not,"

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, frowning. "Huh…I wonder…"

"What?" Nico blurted. The man gave him a look, before rummaging through his robes. He felt around a bit, before pulling out a long, thin brown box.

"Ah, here we are," the man muttered "This appeared on my desk a few days ago. I could not get it to open, and every spell I used bounced right back. But I wonder if _you_ can open it." Dumbledore thrust the box into Nico's hands.

"What make you think I can…" he stopped when he read the label.

_To the One Who Is Not. _

Nico swallowed, his mouth suddenly going dry.

_It could be a trick, it could be poisoned, it could be…_

_No,_ that same little rational voice reprimanded. _Stop being so paranoid. Just open the thing._

Tentatively, Nico pulled on the top of the box. It came off with ease.

Inside, were two long, slender pieces of wood, one black and silver, and one gray and blue, and a small piece of paper. Nico stared at the contents, before picking up the small note and reading it numbly.

_These wands have been enchanted by Hecate. Use yours wisely. The second is for an old, close friend and relative, whom you are anxious to see we're sure. You will know when you meet up with him. Keep you wand close. You are meant to do great things with it. Do not abuse the power we have given you. Heed the same warning to the other._

_Good luck, _

_F_

Nico blinked, astonished. Slowly, the small note began to crumble, blowing away like sand in a power fan. But that didn't matter. The words were permanently etched into his brain. Nico tucked the gray one in his pocket, deciding he had a pretty good idea of who it might be for. He then took hold of the black one. A warm, pleasant feeling spread up through his arm, snaking into his heart. Acting on instinct, as he often did, he gave the wand a small flick. Silver sparks shot out from the end, swirling magnificently in the air, before dissipating.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well, that's one problem solved. It seems someone out there knew you were going to be here," he looked Nico over. "What did that note say, exactly?"

"To…To use the wand wisely," Nico mumbled stiffly, still staring at the wand in awe.

Dumbledore frowned. "Is that all?"

Nico nodded. "Yes," he lied. Dumbledore did not seem at all convinced, but he let it slide.

"Well, then, welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Di Angelo," The man snapped his fingers, and Nico's dark skinny jeans and skull t-shirt morphed into strange black school robes.

"Hey!" Nico protested. Dumbledore ignored him, checking his watch.

"Oh dear! It's nearly time for the sorting."

"The _what?"_

"Well, I suppose I should explain, eh?" Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Hm. Where to start? Well I suppose I should get you sorted with the rest. Every year, first years are sorted into one of the Four Houses. Brave Gryffindor, cunning Slytherin, sharp Ravenclaw and good Hufflepuff. They will remain in that house for all there years here. Now, if you would kindly follow me to the Great Hall, we will get you sorted. Once you have your house, I will explain more about this school. Understand?"

Nico nodded slowly, stuffing his wand in his robes next to the gray one.

Dumbledore looked satisfied. "Good. I assume your going to be in the Fifth Year." He gave a reassuring smile, seeming a bit less wary of Nico that he had been before. "Well then, off you go!" Dumbledore pointed to the mob of little eleven year olds following and old lady up a flight of marble steps. "Follow Professor McGonagall and the first years. They'll get you sorted."

Nico started to walk, but hesitated. "How…how do I know I can trust you?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment, before replying ominously, "You don't. But then again, I am not sure I can trust you, so I suppose we're even."

Nico opened his mouth, but closed it again.

"To misó̱ ótan oi ánthro̱poi échoun éna si̱meío…"He muttered before walking off in the direction of the group of eleven-year-olds.

**Ehh…that's all I'm gonna write for now. Like it? Hate it? Review it.**

**EDIT! Okay, I completely changed the plot line just now. Oh well.m How is it? I tried to make it a bit more realistic than it had been. Any guesses on who the other person to receive a wand is? REVIEW!**

**The Greek is, "I hate it when people have a point…."**


	2. Quiet, the hat is talking!

**Alrighty, I am here with chapter 2! I've been trying to make Nico a bit less OOC…but I've been failing. **

**I have a lot of ideas for this! This chapter we shall sort Nico**

**Hey, guess what? YOU JUST LOST THE GAME!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not British nor and I a man. Therefore I do not own.**

**Without further delay, I present chapter 2!**

2. Quiet, the hat is talking!

Nico stuck to the very back of the group, his head down, trying to look as short as possible (which was hard, because Nico was pretty tall) and blending in with the long shadows. At least the stupid robes he had to wear were black.

Suddenly, the group came to an abrupt stop. Nico looked up just in time, almost knocking into a particularly _large _eleven-year-old (who didn't even notice the near collision).

The group was squeezed in an empty hall, but Nico could still see the tips of the huge, beautiful doors that led to Zeus-knows-where.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," The lady up front said. McGonagall "The start-of-term feast will begin soon, be before you may take your seats at a table, you must be sorted into a house…."

Nico tuned out the rest of this, since he had already been given the speech. Before he knew it, the crowd began to move, sweeping him a long with it.

When Nico finally made it into the room, his jaw dropped.

It was absolutely _huge,_ and lit with thousands upon thousands of floating candles. The flickering light illuminated the four long, kid-filled tables set in the hall, the golden plates and goblets glittering. The ceiling was a velvety black, dotted with stars, like the sky. To be honest, the place reminded Nico of a much smaller, less beautiful Olympus.

On the other side of the hall was a long table filled with adults, all facing the four tables. Nico assumed that since this was supposedly a "school", the adults were teachers.

Nico and the first years watched as McGonagall set a crooked, three legged stool in front of them. She then placed a battered, dirty pointed wizard's hat on said stool.

_Complete silence._

Right when Nico was starting to get irritated, the hat twitched. A large rip in the hat opened up like a mouth, and the hat began to _sing,_ which only managed to make him even more irritated.

Wait, what?

For a moment, Nico debated on whether he was hearing things or not, but by the look on all the first year's faces, he knew he wasn't the only one who heard it.

He didn't pay much attention to the song, but it was saying something about the four houses.

When the hat finished its incredibly annoying song, the hall burst into applause, before becoming strangely silent again.

So they had to try on a stupid hat. What kind of an initiation was this?

McGonagall took a yellowish scroll from her robes, and began to read off names.

"Abercrombie, Euan." McGonagall called.

A scared looking boy stumbled up to the stool, and put the hat on his head. A few moments later, the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the far left erupted into applause. Nico stayed alert the whole time they were sorting, dreading what was coming. From what he could gather, the hat read your mind.

There were things in Nico's mind no one needs to see.

'Ambers, Kylee' was made a Hufflepuff, 'Cooper, Romy" was made a Ravenclaw, 'Pein, Jerry' was made a Slytherin, Finally, with 'Zeller, Rose' becoming a Hufflepuff, Nico was the last standing. All eyes in the hall were on Nico, who stood tall, his face passive.

McGonagall seemed to notice him for the first time. She looked at her scroll, then back at him, then at Dumbledore, who stood.

"We have a…last minute addition to our school." He said "He will be in the fifth year, and will only be staying here for this year. His name is Nico di Angelo," the old man turned to Nico. "Go on then."

Nico narrowed his eyes, thinking it over. He took a hesitant step forward.

"Go on, don't be shy." Dumbledore said again.

Nico sighed in frustration and walked to the stool. He placed the hat on his head and closed his eyes, expecting the worst.

"_Ah…a sharp one you are."_ The hat's voice spoke in his mind. "_Cunning and brave, and defiantly intelligent. Oh but where to put you? Perhaps I should dig a little deeper, eh?" _ Nico felt the hat dig deeper into the depths of his mind. Much to Nico's horror, the hat began to talk aloud.

"Oh…oh what's this? Tragedy and blood and suffering! And death! So much death!" The hat cried "Terrible horrors! Secrets! Betrayal! Torture…darkness…and…AHH! NO! GET ME OFF HIM! GET ME OFF!" Nico ripped the hat off his head, his heart pounding. The hat twitched in Nico's hands, and managed to wheeze…..

**There you have it! Chapter two! Quite a cliffy, eh? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

****

****

**Ha ha. Just kidding. I'm not that evil.**

The hat twitched in Nico's hands, and managed to wheeze, "S…Slytherin!"

No one cheered. They were all to busy staring at Nico, some in horror and some in fear.

Nico stood up from the stool, his face void of emotion. He was used to stares and whispers.

He calmly took his seat at the Slytherin table. A pale blonde boy eyed him and stuck out his hand with a smirk. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." Nico raised an eyebrow, not shaking Draco's hand. Malfoy's smirk fell. He scowled and turned back to the giant beef heads next to him.

Dumbledore stood yet again. "To our newcomers," he said, his arms stretched and a smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

The was a bit of forced laughter and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his beard over shoulder as to keep it out of his way. Food had randomly appeared on the tables, heaping plates of delicious entrées and sides and whatnot. Nico absentmindedly wondered whether the cups worked the same way they did at camp. He tried it (earning some odd looks from people around the table) and decided that they didn't.

Nico heaped his plate with food and looked around. There were no braziers, no fire to burn a portion of his food to the gods. He knew that if he didn't sacrifice something, Zeus would probably blast Nico with his lightning bolt.

He set down his plate, trying to decipher a way to work around this problem. For now, the problem could be avoided by just not eating, but that wasn't long term. He'd starve.

He'd have to talk with Dumbledore…

But how would he ask without giving something away? He could say it was for religious reasons…which wasn't a complete lie….

"You gonna eat, mate?" a voice shook Nico out of his musings. He looked up to see a boy about his age, with blond hair and green eyes much like Percy's.

Nico shrugged indifferently. "Not hungry." At that exact moment, his stomach growled.

_Dammit! _

The boy smirked. "Right. Go on, eat. It's not like its poison."

"Not a fan of meat and potatoes."

"Oh come on."

"I'm a very picky eater."

The boy held up his hands. "Fine, fine. Starve." He thought for a moment. "You're accent is odd. You're not from England, are you?"

Nico considered lying, or ignore him, but he was sure the boy would just pester him.

Now he _really _reminded him of Percy.

"No. I'm not. I'm American." The boy looked surprised.

"Really? Didn't think Hogwarts accepted exchange students. What are you? Muggle-born, Pureblood, or half-blood?"

Nico's eyes widened at the last part. Half-bloods? They had demigods here? Or did it mean something different? He went with the safe answer.

"I wouldn't know."

"Why?"

Nico scowled at his plate. Why was he answering this boy's stupid questions anyway?

"What is this, twenty questions?" he hissed angrily, glaring sharply. The boy looked taken aback.

"Sorry, mate." There was an awkward silence. "Um…My name's James Abrams. And you're Nico di Angelo, right? Cool last name. Is it Italian?"

_Again with the freaking questions!_

"Yes." Nico said, sounding quite monotone.

"Cool…"

_Silence._

**YAY! Well, Nico's made a new friend! Good for him! I tried to make him a bit less OOC but I understand I kinds failed.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it.**

**Well, tata for now!**


	3. Chapter three for lack of better name

**Hello all. Sorry 'bout the long wait! My comp crashed…but now I'm back and better then ever! (Not really…)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING…yet. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH*sputter, cough, sputter* Ahem. **

**OH. MY. GOD. I will now list all the strange things I did today.**

**I stuck my hand in a cow's stomach and felt what she ate for lunch (it was grass)**

**watched a live surgery of a puppy getting 'fixed'**

**Got a paper clip out of a pig's plasticized stomach**

**Saw a heart in a jar (my first words when I saw it were: Ooooh, pickled heart! Yum!)**

**Felt a cow's lung (feels like Styrofoam!)**

**Stuck my head out of a window and sang Katy Perry songs for 4 hours.**

**Pet a baby goat**

**held a chicken**

**ate a chocolate mouse (not as weird as it sounds) **

**Did surgery on a teddy bear.**

**WARNING: This chapter shall contain some carefully planned, extremely cheesy puns. Also, some of this is straight from the book, but I assure you, full credit goes to Miss J.K Rowling for her wonderful writing. **

Nico was silent for the rest of the meal, glaring at the food intensely. He practically burned a hole through a creampuff once the dessert poofed in. Most of the Slytherins scooted as far away from him as possible (not that he really cared). He could feel their fearful stares burning the back of his dark head, but he was used to it by now.

The only person who didn't seem to completely shun Nico was that blonde boy, James. He sat across from Nico, chatting up a storm, and managing to annoy the living Hades (**1) **out of him with his endless motor mouth.

_Does this kid have a mute button? _He thought grumpily, only half-listening to the green-eyed boy.

Nico looked around the beautiful room, taking it in. Just then, he noticed something he hadn't seen before.

The room was filled with _ghosts. _They floated around, clear and weightless, staying as far away from the son of Hades as possible. Nico could see the spark of fear in their eyes, which was definitely understandable. He smirked, giving a slight wave to one of them. The ghost, a man with one of those big, ruffly collars, screwed up his face in fear and zipped off to three teenagers sitting at the Gryffindor table (2).

Gradually, kids finished eating and the noise level began to creep up. Dumbledore, the headmaster, Nico assumed, stood up from his chair. All noise ceased immediately, and the room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices,"the man announced. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students – and a few of our older students out to know by now too."

Nico spotted the three teenagers that the ghost had been with exchange mischievous smirks worthy of Connor and Travis Stoll.

"Mr. Filch," Dumbledore went on, "the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to 's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

At this, Nico couldn't help but snort disbelievingly, earning a few sharp glares from the people around him. But really, how could that woman teach Defense Against the Dark Arts? She was short, plump, fuzzy, _pink…_the only thing she would be good for was bait. He glanced at the toad-like woman, and saw that she was glaring at him sharply, nostrils flaring.

Dumbledore shot Nico a pointed look and cleared his throat, continuing. "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the –"

He broke off, leaving Nico wondering what the Hades Quidditch was.

After a few moments of people wondering what the delay was, Nico realized why Dumbledore had stopped. Umbridge was now on her feet (though it was hard to tell—she wasn't that much taller sitting than standing.) saying, "_Hem, hem" _and it became clear to the hall that she was intending to make a speech.

The old professor looked stunned for a moment, before regaining his composure and taking a seat. Other members of the staff were still taken aback, eyebrows raised, mouths stuck in thin lines.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy, and little-girlish, sending every flare of irritation in Nico ablaze. He knew right then and there that he absolutely _loathed _this ridiculous woman, all the way for her infuriating voice to her stupid pink cardigan. She made another little annoying cough ("_Hem, hem") _and continued: "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She crooned, smiling a pointy-teeth smile. "And to see such happy little face looking back at me!"

Nico blinked, before settling his expression into a deep scowl. Being addressed as though he was a kindergartener did no sit well with him at all. He glanced around, seeing that most of the kids apparently felt the same.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Nico rolled his eyes, muttering, "Like Hades we will…" He caught James smirking, though the blonde boy looked a bit confused by Nico's choice of words.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat yet again ("_Hem, hem")_, but when she continued her voice lost its aggravating cheerfulness, taking on a dull, monotonous edge.

"The Ministry of Magic," _huh? _Nico thought, _they _have _that?_ He sat up a little straight, now a bit curious. "has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

She stopped there and gave a little bow in the direction of the staff, before continuing with a, you guessed it, annoying little, "_Hem, hem."_

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is how it should be, for without…"

As his boredom grew, Nico felt himself begin to feel seriously tired. He had already been exhausted from the extreme shadow-travel just a few short hours ago, and now the lack of rest was catching up to him fast. Resting his head on his elbow, his eyelids began to feel heavy…

The next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake, a voice muttering in his ear, "Hey, mate wake up. It's time to go."

Nico lifted his head groggily, rubbing his eyes.

James smirked. "Have a nice rest?"

Nico rolled his eyes irritably and staggered to his feet, following the flow of people flowing out of the room.

He passed by a rather lanky redheaded boy and a girl with bushy brown hair trying to herd the Gryffindor first years.

"Hey-hey you lot!" the redhead called out, "Midgets!"

"_Ron!" _The girl reprimanded.

Nico couldn't help but chuckle as he passed.

"Hey! First years! Yeah you gremlins! This way!" called that same pale blonde boy from earlier, Malfoy. Malfoy seemed to spot Nico from the crowd. The pale boy scowled before beckoning him to follow. Malfoy led the group of first years through the twisting maze of hallways, twisting too many turns to count. Then, their path began to go downwards, descending into the dungeons.

Finally, they stopped right before a barren brick wall. Nico wondered why the heck they had stopped, until the girl next Malfoy spoke up.

"Purebloods (3)," she stated proudly.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, quite suddenly, the brick wall began to whirl, unfolding before Nico's very eyes (4). He gaped, blinking.

James patted him on the shoulder. "Pretty nice, eh? Just wait till you see the common room." Nico just continued to gape.

Nico shook his head, sighing. "You'd think I'd be used to weird occurrences after over 70 years of being a half-blood" he grumbled under his breath.

"Hmm?" James looked up at him, a bit confused.

Nico waved him off. "Nothing, nothing. Can we just go in now?"

James shrugged. "Kay…" he looked Nico over skeptically, "Y'know, you're a quite a strange fellow."

Nico smirked. "You've got no idea." And with that, he stepped into the Slytherin common room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nico had to admit, the place was pretty awesome. The common room was large and dungeon-like, with a low ceiling a, filled with leather furniture and lamps. The whole place seemed to be bathed in a greenish, watery light, as in under water.

"Told you," James commented, observing Nico's slightly awed expression. "Now, come on." James grabbed hold of Nico's arm, dragging him towards a door labeled **BOY'S DORMITORY. **

Once inside, Nico glanced around the dorm. The room was large and very dark (not that he minded of course.), but still tinted that weird green color. Inside the room were five plush green and black four-posted beds (which looked _extremely _inviting at the moment.)

James spread his hands. "Welcome to the dorm." He smiled. "Thank Merlin there's someone here besides Malfoy and his idiotic (5) goons."

Nico shrugged, just as Malfoy burst into the room, flanked by two beefy looking boys.

"Speak of the devil…" James muttered under his breath.

"Well, well, well," Draco sneered, "look who's in our dormitory." He strutted over to the middle bed, sitting down. His friends Dumb and Dumber took the two flanking beds.

"So," Malfoy drawled, "I'd like to know a bit more about you, _Nico._" He smirked.

"It would be rightful to assume you're a Pureblood, yes? Slytherin standard, of course."

James scoffed, earning a threatening glare from Malfoy and his enormous sidekicks.

Nico thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "Define…Pureblood."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "A family entirely of wizards. _Pure _wizards."

Nico sighed. "In a sense? Yes. Would I know? Nope. My family is gone, with no clear records."

Malfoy's face twisted in confusion. "What do you mean by gone?" he demanded.

Nico glared at the floor. "That," he growled "is none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I am very tired."

And with that, Nico flopped down on the leftmost bed, clothes and all. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nico! Hey! Nico! Dude wake up!" a furious whisper shook Nico out of his sleep.

"Wha…Wha's goin on?" he mumbled groggily. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, trying to focus. Floating in from of him was a hazy image of a tall, muscular boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes.

"Uh…Percy?" he said intelligently. The boy nodded vigorously.

"Hey, Nico, where the Hades are you? We're worried sick!" Percy looked Nico over through the iris message, taking in his pale face, disheveled hair and dark circles under his eyes.

"Gods, Nico. You look like death."

Nico glared at him fuzzily. "Oh, ha ha."

Percy blinked, and then grimaced. "Sorry, sorry. Bad pun. But seriously, where are you?"

For a moment, Nico struggled to remember, before the memories flowed back in vivid Technicolor. "Oh…uh, England." He rubbed his head sheepishly.

Percy gaped. "_England?" _he gasped.

"That's what I said…" Nico muttered.

"How the _hell—"_

"Hades." Nico chided.

"Erg, fine. How the _Hades _did you end up in freaking _England?"_

Nico shushed him. "Gods!" he whispered furiously, looking around anxiously. "Wake the whole dorm why don't you!"

Percy's eyes narrowed. "Dorm? Nico, what are talking about?"

"I'm…I'm in a school," Nico began, hurrying along before Percy could interrupt, "A, uh, special school. I shadow-traveled here by mistake, and ended up staying…"

Percy let that sink in for a moment, mulling it over. After a long stretch of silence, the older boy spoke.

"I'm coming over there. On Mrs. O'Leary." He stated, his face determined.

"Percy—"

"Nico, I'm no going to leave you alone in some weird school in England."

Nico glared, clearly annoyed at being treated like a child. "I can take care of myself." He growled lowly.

"I don't care. I don't go, Chiron _will_ send someone. Someone who's _not _as awesome as I am."

Nico glared, about to retort when James' groggy voice rose up. "Nico… are you talking to?"

Nico panicked, swearing in his mind. "Okay fine. Shadow travel to the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts at midnight tomorrow, _my time._ Okay?" Nico whispered furiously.

Percy nodded. "Kay. But—"

"Nico?" James was sitting up now, peering around.

"Bye!" Nico waved his hand through the image, breaking the connection. He then flopped down quietly on his bed.

"Huh…" he heard James mumble. "Musta been dreaming…"

**Yaaaay! I'm done! Sorry bout the Son of Neptune and its utter lack of update. Sadly, I have hit a brick wall on that one. **

**1Wow. What an oxymoron.**

**2Virtual cookies to the person who guesses who that ghost and teenagers were**

**3Not sure if that's really the password…**

**4Also, not sure it that's really how it works…I googled it…but Wikipedia isn't always right. **

**5It took me 5 full minutes to figure out how to spell idiotic. Ironic, no? And quite sad…**


	4. Day One Part one

**HOLA! I had sudden stroke of inspiration, so I'm updating early! SoN updates soon too, cause I has time. TAKS is next week though, so don't expect much. I'm basically gonna test all day, come home, eat, and pass out on the couch. Just sayin. Also, I'm about to edit chapter one, but imma do it in a little bit. **

Nico awoke to someone shaking his shoulder.

"Five more minutes, Annabeth…" he mumbled, figuring it was Annabeth coming to drag him to breakfast.

"Who the bloody hell is Annabeth?" a thickly accented male voice questioned. Nico instantly shot up, extremely freaked. It took a moment for the memories to come back. He was stuck at Hogwarts (1). Oh, yeah.

Nico rubbed his eyes blearily. "A friend of mine," he muttered groggily, squinting up at James, the boy who refused to leave him alone.

James raised his eyebrows, smirking. "A _friend, _you say?"

Nico was confused for moment, then realized what James was implying. He made a disgusted face, and felt heat rush to his cheeks. "Oh _gods _no! She's…she's like a mom to me!" he shivered at the thought of her being anything more. "Besides, she's dating my cousin. She'll probably _be _my cousin-in-law by next year."

James sniggered. "Whatever you say, Mate. Whatever you say. No need to get so flustered."

Nico rolled his eyes, agitated. "Is there a reason you woke me up?" he hissed.

James blinked, and then a sly smile crept on his face. "Oh yes. Breakfast is in about 2 minutes." He grinned, and then zipped off towards the dining hall.

Nico smacked himself in the forehead. "Gods dammit!" he hissed at himself. He then jumped out of bed and threw his robes on, rushing out the door of the dorm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

About five minutes into breakfast, a very angry and scruffy-looking Nico burst into the dining hall, storming towards the Slytherin table. He could feel cold stares burning holes into his body, but he didn't care. He was too pissed off.

James was saving a seat for him, grinning slightly.

"Took you long enough," The blond commented, gesturing for Nico to sit down.

"No thanks to you _mate," _Nico hissed, mocking James accent slightly. "Why the Hades did you wake me up so late?"

James shrugged. "You seemed so tired," he said innocently.

"Uh-huh."

"Yup,"

"I really hate you. You do know that, right?"

James just laughed.

It was then Nico realized that the whole entire hall was silent, staring at the pair. Nico looked around.

"What are you all gawking at?" He hissed. The kids turned their heads away in unison, and noise began to fill the hall once more.

"Well that was just a smidge awkward," James muttered, filling his plate up. He then glanced at Nico, who hadn't touched a thing. "You gonna eat this time?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nico's stomach growled ravenously. He knew right at that moment he had to eat. He filled up his plate quickly, thinking, _At this point, I could care less if Zeus decides to punish me. Besides, I doubt that would sit well with dear old Dad downstairs._ Thunder crackled lowly, and Nico froze, fork hovering near his mouth. He smirked, shrugging, and began shoving food into his mouth, throwing all manners out the window.

**Harry's POV**

Five minutes into breakfast, the door to the Grand Hall burst open. A tall, dark fifteen year old boy burst in, looking extremely miffed. His robes were rumpled, his hair was messed up with sleep, and dark shadows stood out from under his eyes.

Harry recognized him as Nico di Angelo, the strange boy who had made the sorting hat scream.

Harry's eyes instantly narrowed, following Nico as he stomped past. The whole hall was silent, staring up at the boy, but if he noticed, he sure didn't show it.

A blond Slytherin boy grinned up at him mischievously. He said something to Nico, something that made the dark boy's eyes blaze.

"No thanks to you _mate," _ Nico hissed, mocking James's accent. "Why the Hades did you wake me up so late?"

Hermione tilted her head. "Hades?" she questioned. "Why would he say that?"

Ron shrugged. "I dunno. What's Hades?"

"Not what, who," Hermione corrected. "He's the Greek god of the Underworld,"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about,"

Harry shushed them. "I can't hear what they're saying!" he hissed.

"…seemed so tired," the green-eyed boy was saying, his eyes wide with false innocence.

"Uh-huh,"

"Yup,"

"I really hate you. You do know that, right?"

The Blond boy just laughed.

The pair then seemed to realize that the whole hall was listening in. Nico looked around, glaring sharply. "What are you all gawking at?" he hissed.

Everyone instantly turned away, even Harry.

**Okay, this is really just a half chapter, but I wanted to give you something before I disappear.**

**Check out my new original story here:** .com/s/2910130/1/

**(1) This will make a bit more sense when I edit chapter one next week. **


	5. AhemMUST READ! MUY IMPORTANTE!

**I've got some news. I might actually be deleting this. **

**BUT BEFORE YOU GET ALL FREAKED, I HAVE GOOD NEWS! DON"T WORRY!**

**I'm gonna get the 7****th**** book from a friend, and make a better version, set in the 7****th**** book. I was thinking about it, and realized all the connections, all the things I could use! I had no real plan for this anyway, so it's not like it's a total loss. So, I'm either going to delete this and make a remake, or I'll create both and pretend they're in…separate worlds…. Um, I'm probably gonna go with the first one. Sorry, sorry. You probably wanna kill me right now, but I promise the next one will be better.**

**Sincerely, **

**The ULTIMATE Catchphrase**


End file.
